Blanco
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Basado en el manga, contiene spoilers. Fanfic Shougo x Rei


Hola *w* despues del hermoso spoiler que vi del capitulo 33.5 me decidí a escribir finalmente sobre esta pareja que tanto me gusta así que espero que este al alcance de vuestras expectativas ^^ dicho esto espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.

Advertencia: Spoiler del capitulo 33.5 del manga y de la novela Back Stage así que leed con cuidado porque no me gustaría haceros spoiler T^T

Ni Love Stage ni Back Stage me pertenecen porque no seria capaz de crear una historia tan bonita así que yo solo me presto temporalmente los personajes y si me dan el permiso no me importaría secuestrar a Shougo... ok dicho esto a leer~

* * *

 **Blanco**

Los rayos del sol se colaban por el antiguo ventanal y anunciaban que la hora se acercaba y eso solo ponía de los nervios al chico de gafas que por enésima vez se acomodo la chaqueta de su traje blanco al mismo tiempo que suspiraba intentando tranquilizarse aunque sabia de antemano que no lo lograría pero su consuelo es que sabia que _el_ tampoco podría tranquilizarse y eso le enternecía. Su vida nunca había sido fácil, nunca conocio a su padre y su relación con su madre nunca fue la mejor de manera que cuando ella murió no sabia como reaccionar y solo aprovecho para ir a golpearse con un par de hombres que se cruzaron por su camino para así desahogarse un poco pero acabo golpeado y tirado en el suelo, aun puede recordar el frió en su cuerpo y como decidió abandonar su vida y dejarse morir pero entonces conocio a la persona que cambio su vida, Seiya Sena, un famoso actor que pasaba por allí y sin dudarlo le ofreció su chaqueta y su billetera, probablemente desde ese momento Rei se enamoro de el y cuando le ofreció trabajar para el y vivir en su casa no pudo negarse, haría lo que fuese por el porque le debía la vida. Pero como siempre el destino juega sus propias cartas y la vida de Rei comenzó a complicarse en el mismo instante en el que conocio a Shougo, si alguna vez imagino como conocería al hijo mayor de Seiya nunca fue capaz de pensar tal situación retorcida, Rei estaba en la cama de Seiya que se había ido de viaje junto a su esposa y había sucumbido frente a sus deseos mas ocultos para ser descubierto por el joven que en lugar de asombrarse decidió unirse a la "diversión" tal y como el dijo. Y a pesar de sus quejas ese tipo de relación física se mantuvo por diez años hasta que finalmente despues de muchos problemas Rei se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de aquel chico que lo hacia volverse loco y que tanto se alegro de que sus sentimientos fueran finalmente mutuos. Despues de eso con la bendición de los padres del rubio formalizaron su relación y todo pintaba de color de rosa hasta que meses mas tarde Rei empezó a preocuparse por la actitud del joven, parecía estar en las nubes mas de lo normal además de que evitaba ir a su casa cuando el era el que normalmente insistía en visitarlo y lo mas preocupante de todo es que evitaba mirarlo a los ojos cuando le hablaba y despues de dos semanas en esa situación el mayor decidió aclarar las cosas e invito a Shougo a su casa para poder hablar tranquilos y una vez que estuvieron sentados en el sofá uno al lado del otro reunió el valor para tocar aquel tema.

\- Llevas semanas comportandote de forma extraña - soltó Rei de golpe

\- ¿Q-Que dices? - pregunto Shougo muy nervioso

Rei imaginaba que no seria fácil conseguir que el chico hablara pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Tu quieres romper conmigo? - pregunto esta vez el mayor muy serio y con miedo de su respuesta

La cara se Shougo demostraba terror puro al escuchar aquello de la persona que tanto amaba.

\- ¿Se puede saber porque dices eso? - pregunto Shougo muy preocupado

\- Evitas mirarme a los ojos y cada vez que te invito a mi casa te inventas alguna escusa para no venir así que pensé que no sabias como decirme que ya no me amabas - explico Rei bajando la mirada

\- Créeme que no es eso - dijo Shougo mientras tomaba la mano de Rei para intentar tranquilizarlo - Es verdad que estoy un poco raro pero es que quiero decirte algo y no se como reaccionaras al respecto -

\- Si sigues guardandolo para ti mismo solo sera peor - explico el mayor preocupado por saber que es lo que tanto preocupaba al chico

\- Esta bien - añadió Shougo en voz baja mas para si mismo que para el mayor

Ante la atenta mirada de Rei el menor saco una caja de su chaqueta y se arrodillo delante suya mientras le hacia aquella famosa pregunta.

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - pregunto Shougo muy serio mientras abría la caja y dejaba ver un anillo plateado

Rei no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, hace apenas unos minutos estaba seguro de que su relación llegaría al fin y en su lugar lo que su pareja había estado intentando decirle era que quería dar el siguiente paso.

\- Nosotros nos conocemos desde hace mucho pero solo recientemente podemos llamarnos pareja mas yo estoy seguro de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado y me haría feliz saber que tu piensas lo mismo - explico Sougo pues el mayor aun no había respondido nada

Rei no sabia que decir y parecía una estatua, una parte de su cerebro le decía que se lanzara a los brazos de aquel chico tan adorable pero otra parte le recordaba que su pareja no era alguien normal, era un famoso cantante y si sus fans descubrían que se casaría con un hombre probablemente lo odiarían y eso es algo que no podía permitir aun si debía renunciar a su felicidad por ello.

\- No es una buena idea - logro articular finalmente Rei sintiendo como con cada palabra su corazón parecía hacerse pedazos

\- ¿Porque? - pregunto Shougo sintiéndose herido por aquella respuesta

\- Tu tienes una reputación que mantener y si tus fans descubren que nosotros- dijo Rei pero fue interrumpido por el menor

\- Eso no me importa lo mas mínimo, si no les gusta como soy hay miles de cantantes mas a quienes pueden seguir pero yo no pienso renunciar a la persona que amo por mi carrera - dijo el rubio muy seguro de si mismo

Y así Rei se dio cuenta finalmente de que no podría rechazar la propuesta del chico si este le decía lo mucho que lo amaba con sus ojos así que sin poderlo evitar se lanzo a sus brazos mientras Shougo lo agarraba al instante y evitaba su caída.

\- Por favor permíteme pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti - susurro el mayor en la oreja de Shougo mientras se sonrojaba como un tomate por aquellas vergonzosas palabras

Como era de esperar Shougo comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, dispuesto a no soltarlo nunca mas.

\- Te amo Rei - dijo Shougo mientras se separaba un poco del mayor para poder mirarlo a los ojos y finalmente besarlo como tanto deseaba

El sonido de las campanas sacaron a Rei de sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar pensar que la hora había llegado, sus piernas temblaban un poco y su corazón latía alocado en su pecho aun así cuando escucho el sonido del portón de la iglesia abriéndose y la musica logro tranquilizarse pues vio a Shougo con un traje blanco parecido al suyo caminando a gran velocidad, lo cual no debería, para ir a encontrarlo mientras sonreía realmente feliz. Una vez el menor llego a su lado lo tomo por los hombros y le sonrió.

\- Me alegra que no huyeras - dijo Shougo bastante nervioso

\- Esto es vergonzoso pero te amo así que no hay manera de que me vaya de aquí sin ti - confeso Rei avergonzado

Y conmovido por esas palabras Shougo beso a Rei ante las miradas de los invitados.

\- ¿Idiota se puede saber que haces? Aun no toca esa parte - regaño el mayor nervioso y sonrojado

Los invitados comenzaron a reír ante la escena que tenían pues notaban la felicidad de los novios y no podían estar mas felices por ello.

\- A partir de ahora seré capaz de besarte todos los días sin excepción - añadió Shougo con una sonrisa pícara

\- Tonto - dijo Rei en voz baja mientras pensaba que el chico era perfecto tal y como era

\- Pero me amas - añadió Shougo mientras reía de manera ruidosa

Y sin decir nada mas Rei sonrió pensando en la enorme felicidad que tenia en ese instante y que nunca se arrepentiría de las decisiones que en su momento tomo si ellas lo guiaron hasta el hombre que ahora seria su esposo. La ceremonia comenzó y llego el momento del intercambio de alianzas donde por fin se dio cuenta de que se pertenecían el uno al otro por mas cursi que aquello sonara y aquel pequeño anillo metálico era la prueba de ello, como una cadena invisible que juntaba sus destinos a partir de aquel momento y la idea de aquello le encantaba.

\- No pienso volver a dejarte ir nunca mas - dijo el rubio feliz

\- Mas te vale o de lo contrario me enfadare - añadió Rei mientras lo miraba con todo el amor que tenia

Y juntando sus labios firmaron aquella promesa mientras escuchaban las voces de los invitados que se alegraban por ellos.

 **FIN**

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega el fanfic xD creo que me puse demasiado cursi pero quería escribir algo empalagoso de ellos y despues de leer lo de la boda no pude evitarlo así que el resultado fue ese ^^ espero que os gustara y si me queréis dejar un review con vuestra opinión yo estaré encantada de leerlo y responderlo :) dicho esto bye~


End file.
